<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>платяной шкаф или скорая помолвка by shushusbaobei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730910">платяной шкаф или скорая помолвка</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shushusbaobei/pseuds/shushusbaobei'>shushusbaobei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>долго и счастливо [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:22:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shushusbaobei/pseuds/shushusbaobei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>– не одолжишь свою фамилию, Грейн-джер? (смотря насколько, потому что если это будет не вечность, то я тебе не прощу)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>долго и счастливо [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106201</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>платяной шкаф или скорая помолвка</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>— Хэй, — слышит она в свою сторону и едва поворачивается в профиль, заправляя за ухо пряди волос. С тех пор, как она спонтанно отрезала себе челку, волосы стали ещё более непослушными, но, по словам Пэнси, это было даже «чуточку мило», — не одолжишь свою фамилию, Грейн-джер?</p>
<p>Ладонь, опустившаяся на её плечо, поползла выше, к подбородку, заставляя обернуться, уперевшись спиной в полки бельевого шкафа, вещи из которого и так грозились вывалиться от малейшего дуновения. Гермионе ничего не осталось, кроме как поддаться движению пальцев и наткнуться на кончик чужого носа своим.</p>
<p>— Как слащаво, Паркинсон, — она смакует фамилию на языке, долго же ей не приходилось называть её не по имени, а зря: звучит красиво, — я бы сказала, даже слишком.</p>
<p>И она целует Пэнси в нос. Слишком слащаво. Не настолько сильно, как если бы поцеловала её в лоб, конечно.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Так вы, мисс Паркинсон, хотели бы позаимствовать мою фамилию? И на сколько, хочу поинтересоваться.</p>
<p>— Ох, даже не знаю, — она ведет пальцы от подбородка к шее, едва касаясь по краю челюсти и смотрит из-под ресниц, — может быть, на год.</p>
<p>Она целует Грейнджер в скулу, — может, на два, — планомерно прижимается ближе к её телу и снова касается сухими губами кожи, — может, и на подольше. На сколько позволите.</p>
<p>— Если вам так нравится моя фамилия, вы могли бы попросить и получше, мисс Пар-кин-сон.</p>
<p>Легкий приглашающий жест. Как профессионально можно подвести все к постели, надо бы поучиться. Правда, не самое время для размышлений на отвлеченные темы, пока чужая рука перемещается с талии ближе к бедрам.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Когда они начинали встречаться, Паркинсон сложно было предположить, во что встанет ей примерная девушка из гуманитарного ВУЗа, теперь же, через почти три года, все стало на свои места.</p>
<p>«И все-таки, увлеченность литературой её несколько сдерживала» — успевает подумать Пэнси перед тем, как её прерывают чужие губы. Грейнджер всерьез вознамерилась получить от неё «просьбу», а может и «мольбу», — как пойдёт. В любом случае, она очень настойчиво пытается расстегнуть пуговицы на рубашке Паркинсон одной рукой, в то время как другая теряется в её волосах, и</p>
<p>— Ах, — или что-то подобное шумному, несмелому вдоху наконец доносится до ушей Грейнджер — она довольна, даже позволяет себе тихонько улыбнуться в поцелуй, пока притворяется удивленной чужим рукам, забравшимся под её собственный свитер. <em>Конечно</em>, она не удивлена.</p>
<p>Руки у Паркинсон холодные, а взгляд горячий, так, что опаляет по лицу чуть ли не пощечиной. Руки у Паркинсон холодные, и пробираются выше по животу, ребрам, спине к застежке бра и наконец щелкают ею по коже. Лямки сползают с плеч, и она снова та, кто ведёт, ведёт везде, с уверенностью танцовщицы, взявшей гран-при. Нет, сегодня Грейнджер не дождется беспомощной глухой просьбы, сегодня у неё шансов нет. И Пэнси толкает её спиной к шкафу, заставляя Гермиону смотреть прямо в глаза, пока её неприкаянные пальцы невзначай оттягивают резинку домашних штанов. И она смотрит, а затем легко толкает Паркинсон в затылок, приближая к себе губы, с которых совершенно законно срывает поцелуй за поцелуем. Паркинсон не сопротивляется — лишь насмешливо перемещает руку все дальше, пока не достигает промежности.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Только выстиранные вещи сыплются на них с верхней полки. Паркинсон заливисто смеется, собирая белье с пола и снимая свою футболку с головы Гермионы. Гермиона даже не зла, скорее растеряна — в конце концов Паркинсон пообещала ей хороший вечер и свою фамилию, — «ну вдруг передумаешь». </p>
<p>Возможно, Грейнджер действительно заберет её себе.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>